Blackest Night
by Clintasha13
Summary: This is a Natasha/Clint/Loki love triangle! More chapters to come soon and I promise there will be action, drama and ALL of the best Avengers characters! May make a few references to the comics but mostly movie-verse stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Natasha's POV

Natasha wasn't a weak girl. She could kick butt left and right while tied to a chair. But standing there facing Loki she felt like the most weak woman alive. He took Clint from her and threatened his life. She was able to get what she wanted out of Loki but not before he got under her skin. She knew in her mind that Clint was hers again but her heart still feared that Loki would return to fulfill his haunting promise. His words still echoed in her ears..."I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear." It was a terrifying speech and Natasha knew it was no hollow threat. Loki would someday come back, but her worries could wait for the morning. Tonight she was going to focus on her and Clint, a happily wedded couple for three years today. None of the team or even Director Fury knew of their marriage, and neither of them were in any rush to change that. Fury would see the relationship as a weakness but he wouldn't fire them or anything ridiculous. Steve and Bruce probably wouldn't care either way, Thor would congratulate them along with Pepper, who would be happy that Natasha's "love is for children" theory wasn't really her opinion on love, but then there was Tony. He was the most down right invasive person in the world and would go blabbing their secret all over town.

Tony's POV

"There is love in the air today boys!" Tony exclaimed. All of the Avengers minus Agents Barton and Romanoff were gathered around the dinning table for a nice team dinner. Pepper was gone for the week so Tony insisted on a drink night with the Avengers. This morning Natasha had backed out "sick" and Clint had just randomly left an hour before the party. Steve had decided to check on Natasha just to find her bedroom window open and practically the whole closet thrown onto the bed. Steve being the always confused member gave him a funny look while Thor frowned and asked Tony "What makes you say this man of iron?" "The fact that the two little love birds both just-so-happened to decide to fly the nest around the same time on the same night! They are so popular people have begun calling them Clintasha in fanfictions!" Tony cried out. "Sort of how people call you and Pepper Pepperony?" Bruce smirked. He may not look like it but the guy has a pretty good sense of humor. "If the two agents are truly in love why does it need to involve you?" Thor pointed out. "Because I am Tony Stark and no one keeps gossip from me!"

Clint's POV

"Come on Tasha can you get ready any slower?" Clint demanded knocking on the bathroom door. "I can and I will if you don't shut up!" She growled in response. The smart thing to do when Tasha gets angry is to back away slowly and seeing as it's our anniversary and Clint didn't feel like dying so that's what he did. When Natasha finally came out of the bathroom Clint's jaw dropped to the floor. She was dressed in a gorgeous black sleeveless dress that flowed down to the floor. She has her makeup done perfectly along with her hair which was now just past her chin. In other words she was perfect.

Loki's POV

Watching the two young agents stroll in to the restaurant was like a slap to the face. It was rare that he thought of a mortal more than to make sure they were not a threat, but Loki had thought of the red headed S.H.I.E.L.D agent constantly. He had to admit that even by Asgardian standards she was a beautiful specimen. For his next plans he would need a queen by his side and the best woman to target would be someone working for the enemy so Natasha had immediately come to mind. Loki couldn't say that he was surprised that she was taken, but it had surprised him that it was Barton who had staked his claim on her. The receptionist was speaking to the young couple. Hmm. Looks like it's time to start some mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N hey people! Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter. This is the second chapter! I have no idea how long I'll make this story I'm making it up as I go along, sorry! Please Review for me it makes my day!  
Thank you to urdead for reviewing and you're right it would be boring for everyone to ship Clintasha. No more talking, let's get to the story!

Natasha's POV  
It's super hard to make reservations at such a formal and popular place. Unless you are an expert hacker that managed to lift Tony Stark's credit card to make the reservations with. Then it's way to easy to get in. The polite hostess walked them through the pretty courtyard. "After you're finished feel free to come out here and enjoy the nice night." She chirped. It was very nice with the sparkling lights strung up around a large center fountain. Maybe they'd end up sitting out here if they had the time. They had a secluded table where they could see everyone around them but they were mostly hidden from any bystander's view. The room was well lit with no dark corners or hiding places and Natasha had Clint across from her so she allowed herself to relax a little bit. She only ever relaxed like that around Clint and he knew that. She had a found trust with Clint which only improved their work partnership and their personal relationship.  
Loki's POV  
Loki held his signature smirk as the two agents emerged into the courtyard. He wanted to get them alone so there were no idiotic humans getting in the way of his plans. Once the door leading to the dinning room shut he used his magic to lock the entryways to the courtyard. It would be easy to just swoop in and grab Natasha but there was no fun, no sport, in such a manner. It wasn't known yet but he had reclaimed the Chitari Scepter from S.H.I.E.L.D and he planned on using it to cause problems for the young couple. The two of them standing by the fountain... So of course he hit the top piece of with the Tesseract energy causing water to splash out onto Natasha's beautiful gown and Clint's expensive looking suit! The two agents whipped out their weaponry and scanned the yard for the attacker, but when Natasha saw him on the rooftop she froze with fear. Just as Loki prepared to jump into the courtyard he was knocked down by a flash burst of white energy.  
Tony's POV (about 45 minuets earlier)  
Tony reached into his wallet to discover that his primary credit card was missing. "That sneaky little-" "Tony she is a lady!" Steve interrupted. It was funny to Tony how Several always acted so pristine about cursing, especially cursing towards people. "Fine Cap, but I'll finish that sentence later! I need to see what she needed my credit card to buy!" Tony stormed into his lab where Bruce was working on some new theory or something along those lines. Bruce glances up but just kept working while Jarvis called up all purchases made from that credit card. "Sir it seems as though Miss Romanoff used the card to make reservations for two at Alain Ducasse." Jarvis's electronic voice filled the room. "I wonder what she's doing there?" Steve said to no one in particular. "It's obvious that she and Agent Barton are on a date. Which we are now crashing!"  
Clint's POV (back to the present)  
Thank god that Tony decided to track Natasha or she and Clint would be fending for themselves. Since Clint wasn't all that great with a gun he was having trouble hitting Loki but every once and a while he hit the god. The other Avengers showed up just as Loki was getting ready for the final stage of his plan. Or at least he was pretty sure because Loki was getting ready to leap from the roof top. He didn't understand how Loki knew to expect him and Natasha, and why he was targeting the two human Avengers over all of the super humans.  
Loki's POV  
When Loki fell from the roof roof he angled himself to land in front of the red headed spy. As he landed he grabbed Natasha's arms and lept to the roof. From the roof he was able to use his Magic to transport himself and Natasha to a warehouse in Russia as a train rushed past.

A/N please review! Any grammar problems I'm sorry (I'm in honors LA, grammar mistakes are beneath me!) I guess this is a cliffhanger so sorry. Plus for the ending I was trying to set up a familiar scene there so if you recognize it good job you watched the Avenger!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry I haven't updated for a while guys. I'm in eighth grade an my teachers finally got to the "kill-your-students-with-homework" phase of the year and I'm failing Family and Consumer science! How do you even do that? But so anyways I'm sorry and I may not update for a while more so please be patient and no hating.

Natasha's POV  
I can't believe Loki had the nerve to tie me to a chair. And he did it in a way that she couldn't move her arms it legs, there's no way to get out if she can't move! Loki had been asking her questions for days. So far he'd only threatened her verbally, but he would eventually loose his patience and hit her. It was an unavoidable fact that he had nothing but violence in mind and would only be able to control it for a small time longer. Yet Natasha refused to open her mouth to do anything other than accept food and water he offered her (which he didn't give her a lot, she didn't open her mouth often).  
Clint's POV  
Natasha had been missing for three days without any sign of her. Ever since that asshole of a god had stolen her Loki had dropped off the grid without a trace, taking Natasha along with him. Clint assumed that Loki had stolen her to mess with their minds, and if that was the reason it worked because even Director Fury was less productive than usual. Though the odds of them turning up any time soon were low Clint sat in front of the monitors running facial recognition. He hadn't slept all three days and it was starting to show. He snapped at some rookies who had gotten lost and flipped the first person to ask him to go sleep.  
Tony's POV  
Tony was the first person who told Clint to sleep. He was also the first person in a year to have been flipped through a window on Shield property. That just made Tony more determined to make Clint sleep. The poor guy needed it badly. Tony called a meeting with all of the Avengers plus Fury and Hill. But he somehow didn't manage to get a message through to Clint (as if he had tried).  
When the meeting started Tony announced his concern for Clint and the fact that if they did find Natasha Clint would be of no use because he hadn't slept for three days. All of the Avengers agreed with them and they started to figure out an action plan.  
Loki's POV  
The stubborn Shield agent refused each of his attempts at being polite. She hadn't even answered him yet! Agent Romanoff hadn't yet opened her mouth which was incredibly frustrating. "Miss Romanoff I am going to politely request that you give me the location o the Shield base that the rest I the Avengers stay on." Loki said to her, pacing in front of the chair. "Let me tell you a secret about Shield's training Loki." He leaned in eagerly. "All Shield agents are trained to hold their tongues under even the toughest interrogation." Natasha smirked at him. That was the final straw. Loki pulled his hand back and slapped with a huge amount of force. She cried out when his hand connected with her check. "Miss Romanoff I hate to do this to a young woman but your arrogance has forced my hand." The real interrogation has just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N hey I'm back. If you haven't been paying any attention to my story Natasha is being held captive, Clint is a sleep deprived freak, and Tony is getting all up in everyone's business. I think that sums up the last chapter. Anyway thank you for the reviews but I always want more! Special note to i like f00d for the support in my writing. I hope the story continues to live up to your expectations :)  
PS: if anyone has any feedback or ideas for another chapter please tell me in the reviews. I am open to all ideas and don't worry I'll give you credit if I use it. That was more like its own chapter than a note, gosh. Enough talking, to the story!

Clint's POV  
Is there such a thing as true love's kiss? When Clint had first kissed Natasha he thought there was. She had made him so happy and now she was missing and he might never see her again. The pain made him want to curl up in a ball but he had to keep going. He had to find her even if he died trying. The guilt of knowing he could have saved her was eating Clint alive. And then there was Tony. Tony was constantly pressuring Clint to sleep though he had yet to succeed in that. Clint had a dull realization that if he continued to push off sleep he would be inviting his body to shut down mental functions,but he had to risk it. Natasha was so much more important. It seemed as though his body was disagreeing with staying awake... There was a dull thud as Clint collapsed on the floor. Ten minuets later.  
Tony's POV  
"What did I tell you boys? Didn't I say his body would shut down? Didn't I say that he would shut down right in front of the screen?" Tony demanded as Agent Hill and Steve started to drag Clint to his quarters. Steve mustered something under his breath that sounded a lot like "know-it-all" but Tony ignored it. Just then Director Fury contacted them. "Avengers report to my office immediately. We think we've found Loki." They all sprinted down the halls to his office. He didn't even wait for the door to close before he started to debrief them. "We just got high signals of radiation right outside of Kazan. The radiation signals matched that of the Tesseract. We need you to go in immediately. Get Loki if you can but get Agent Romanoff out before anything else. Agent Romanoff is your biggest priority, understand?" They all murmurs their agreement. "Good then get moving!" The Director commanded. They rushed to the jets and took off. "Don't worry Clint your girls coming back home." Steve said as though Clint was there with them.  
A day earlier, in a were house outside of Kazan, Russia.  
Natasha's POV  
"Stupid woman" Loki growled at her, as he prowled around her seat. She futilely struggled against her bounds. Loki gently carcasses her face. "Such a shame you won't corporate with me. I hate to hurt a pretty face like this." She just bit his hand and he responded by slapping her. "But it seems as though I need to." Natasha knew she was putting a lot on the line by acting the way she was, but if she were to die it would be by being a nuisance to the enemy. "I was hopeing you would join me Natasha." She shuddered at the use of her first name. "If you won't help me voluntarily I can at least use you to strike a blow at your team's confidence." Natasha growled at him. "Especially your little boyfriend, what's his name again? Clint was it? Well I've been popping in to see Clint. He's not looking to good you know. Very sleep deprived, poor boy." Hearing Clint's name Natasha began to furiously struggle and scream at Loki. "You horrible bastard!" She shrieked "I swear to good if you touch him I will kill you!" Loki laughed as she screamed until her throat was raw and she had run out of words to say and names to call him. "Don't worry about him. I would worry more about you" he whispered maliciously.  
Back to the present, the Avengers just reached Kazan.  
Tony's POV  
As the jet touched down in an empty park the Avengers were all very nervous. There unspoken fear was simple. What if Natasha is dead and Loki disappeared with the Tesseract? No one would say it but it constantly ran through their minds. And even worse thought was that of a mad with grief Clint Barton. He could easily drop out of Shield with the death of his partner. They stepped out into a relatively empty park. "This is where the radiation is coming from guys. If we are finding anything it's going to be in this park." Bruce spoke up in his quiet, and currently nervous, voice. As they crept through the winding paths their hope began to dwindle. Until Steve called to them from ahead. They were hoping to see a healthy Natasha struggling against Loki with the Chitari Scepter in hand, but they only saw a small bundle on the ground. That's no bundle! Tony thought. It was poor Natasha laying in an unconscious heap on the ground. She was cut up and bruised and bloody. There were streaks down her ski where the tears had cut through the dirt. She was thin and sickly looking. "We need to get her to headquarters right away" Thor cried. They hastened to the jet and flew as fast as they could to Stark Tower.  
A/N that's it for this chapter guys! They found Natasha, yay, but Loki has more in store for the Avengers, and more importantly Clintasha. The next chapter will be Clint and Natasha reuniting maybe I'll put in some Loki action but I'm not sure. I really want an explosion though so I might do that... You never know with me so just read the next chapter! (Guys I just gave some spoilers there) love you all and review!


End file.
